Darling
by Karatepenguin
Summary: 2nd one! This one is sad. Izzy makes her promise that she'd wait for him, how long will that be? Kouyako!
1. Default Chapter

 Hey! I was listening to my WOW CD, and I love this song by Rebecca St, James. It's called darling, and it's about something other than what I'm going to make it.

Miaa: Yolie? Izzy?

Both: Yeah?

Miaa: You're mine!

Both: No!!!

Izzy: Well, I guess that wouldn't be SO bad… (Sighs lovingly)

Yolie: (smacks him across the head) Shut up!

            Okay, well, Izzy made her promise that's she'd wait for him to come back to her after the war.

Anyways, onto the story!

Yolie: Must you do this for every fanfic? And chapter? 

Izzy/Miaa: Yes.

Disclaimer: In my wildest dream. No, wait, that was about Henry and me.  

Izzy: What?!

Miaa: And you were right after that! So owning Digimon is my 3rd wildest dream!

Izzy: Second? I'm second!

Miaa: Well, Henry was, well, I won't go into detail…

                                                         Darling                                  

***Flashback***

            Izzy gazed into Yolie's chocolate frightened eyes, "I have something to tell you. Yolie, you are my light, and when I am fighting in this war, your light will keep me going. I will come back for you, I promise."

            He kissed her tenderly, and then left along with the others. Yolie trembled.

            "Wait for me Yolie." He gazed at her with loving onyx eyes, hoping with her.

            "I promise Izzy." Yolie said, as she saw the love of her life taken away from her in a helicopter, his head held high, "I'll wait for you."

***Flashback Ends***

            That was 3 years ago. Yolie was now a beautiful woman of 21. Everyone had said she wanted to be just like how Izzy last saw her. She never got her haircut though; Izzy always liked it long. She mad minimized her large glasses to small oval ones, because that was his favorite shape. They had picked them out together. Everything had to be the same as when he left for World War 3.

            WW3 started in 2006. The Japanese government gave them to the rule of USA, and Russia freaked out and set out war. For 2 years, Yolie got to keep her Izzy, (Do you now how much math went into this story? My brain hurts) because the US only wanted to send Americans. But soon, Japanese shouted out, saying that they were now Americans too, and got sent out. Every country that could afford to grabbed sides and helped out. It kept on, killing more than 6 million on each side. Now it is 2011, and Yolie is still waiting for Izzy.

Izzy did you know that I

I dream about you

Waiting for the love in your eyes

When we meet on the other side

And Izzy did you know I

I pray about you

Praying that you will hold on

And keep your loving eyes only for me

            All Yolie has done, all Yolie has become, is a lost soul, searching. Always searching. Her friends sometimes come and sit next to her, but that becomes lonely after a while. She just sits on the hill that the helicopter was on that took Izzy away waiting for him to come back. Nobody knew weather she eats or not, but she never got sick. No matter what the weather. 

            Yolie sits there, always gazing. In her mind, always wondering, 'Maybe I should give up. I've been doing this for so long, I've forgotten the whole world. I hate those who have taken him away from me, but he's not coming back for me, is he? Maybe I should find someone else…'

            But she still sits there anyways. One of her friends, every once in a while comes with a guy, and asks if she wants to go out with him. Yolie always wonders if she should, but declines anyways, and goes back to her waiting.

Cause I am waiting for

Waiting for you darling

Wait for me too

Wait for me as I wait for you *2

And Izzy when I say

To death to us part

I mean it with all of my heart

Now and always faithful to you

Chorus *2

            Izzy sits on the boat, traveling to one of the fights in the US, near New York. He smiles, because he's getting closer to Yolie. Everyday, he wishes he could get sent home, but he's still there, fighting with those that are left.

            'Oh Yolie. Please wait for me. I'll come home. I promise' He often thinks before going into battle.

And now I know that we have made mistakes

But that's forgiveness

I've gotta second chance

So wait for me

Darling wait for me

Wait for me

Wait for me

Chorus *4

Darling wait

Darling wait

Wait for me

Darling wait

Cause I waited for you

Cause I waited for you

So wait for me

Darling wait

Wait for me

Suddenly, a large bomb dropped on their boat, exploding on impact. 

            'Wait for me' Was the last thing Izzy thought.

                                                                        END

Sweet! But defiantly sad. Do you want a sequel? I've already started thinking about it. But YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!

So by the way, when the view changes to Izzy, so does the song. Also, I changed the words slightly, but that's it. Well, Toodles!  ~Miaa


	2. Darling 2

All right! Wee! I've finally written the second part to darling. 

Izzy: People seem to like it, and anyways, you can't just make it stop where I die!

Yolie: But you didn't die!

Izzy: I know that and you and Miaa know that, but the people reading this don't.

Miaa: Well, now you know.

What happened last: Suddenly, a large bomb dropped on their boat, exploding on impact. 

'Wait for me' was the last thing Izzy thought.

                                                              Darling

            "Yolie. You have to look at this." Kari said solemnly.

            Yolie turned, eyeing her distraught friend. Her eyes dropped to the newspaper, which Kari had given to her.

            Headline:

                                          RUSSIA BOMBS JAPANESE BOATS

The article continued, until she noticed the missing/dead people list.  She skimmed down the names. 

            And there it was. Izzy Izumi. He was dead.

            "But, he promised" She managed to say before breaking down. 

            Yolie wouldn't allow a funeral. She couldn't bear it. All her hopes and dreams, gone.

            3 weeks later, Kari grabbed Yolie, "You know what you need? A vacation! It's this hill. We need to clear your mind. TK bought tickets to New York City, to let all your hopes and dreams alone for a while and have fun!"

            Yolie really didn't have a choice, so she went along with them.

*********Time Whoosh**********

            Izzy opened his eyes, "What happened?"

            He was in a cabin. He looked over to his right, finding an old woman tending to a large gash on his side.

            "I don't know. I hoped you'd tell me. I go for a jog along the beach, and I find you unconscious in the sand." She replied, not looking up.

            "I can't remember. All I can recall was a dark, dreadful place, but there was a light… somewhere…Yolie!" He jumped at the remembrance, but then felt his wound take over his emotions.

            "Take it easy. So, what's your name?" She asked, serving him some hot soup. 

            "Izzy. Izzy Izumi. Who are you?" He asked, still pondering his memory.

            "Call me Jade." 

            The next few weeks were slow recovery. But soon, he was walking, only having to limp a little. One thing that had not changed, however, was that he still could not remember why he had left Yolie. He remembered bits and pieces of the leaving scene, but just barely. But why had he left? Where did he promise he'd come back from?

*********Time Whoosh**********

            Lonely and unwanted, Yolie made her way downtown with Kari and TK, who was enjoying the trip a whole lot more than she was. As they entered another store, Yolie told them she'd meet them later. She walked don the busy streets, which seemed all too far away from her.

            Yolie couldn't shake him from her mind. 

            'I'm never, never going to see him again? But, I remember… the way he always looked at me and smiled… he always told the truth… I just miss the texture if his hair, the soft plush of his read hair against my shin… He promised… but he's gone. He lied! He lied to me!'

            Silent tears fell from her eyes, but no one stopped to dry them.

            'Izzy would have. He would have told me, "Yolie, you're to beautiful to cry. Please, stop crying, before I cry for you." Then we'd start crying together, until I couldn't bear to watch him cry for me any longer. He was always so distraught when I cried, like it was the end of the world. Izzy, I love you. Come back! You didn't deserve it! You don't deserve to die! Let me die too!'

            The world around her was bleak, gray, and hopeless. Yolie was walking like a blind, drunken man. She remained silent, but she was screaming inside.

            Out of the blue, (Or rather, gray) a flash of red caught her eye. Instinctively, she jerked her head up. But nothing was there. All was still bland and helpless.

            'Great, now I'm seeing things. Seeing Izzy. This is too much. Don't do this to me. Enough Hallucinations. Make it stop!'

            That was the 3rd time she'd "seen" him that day. Luckily, Kari and TK showed up, and the 3 of them went to a coffee shop.

 *********Time Whoosh**********

            Jade had decided that it was probably time to ring him back to reality, and brought him through the streets of New York City, near her cabin. Izzy thought he'd never seen this many people ever, but then, his memory was tweaked a bit.

            All he could think about was this Yolie, and how he left her. But he didn't know when, where, or why. He was thankful that he at least remembered their names.  Small things came back to him, like what his favorite ice cream was. But no memory came with it.

            Jade had bought him some other clothes than the rags he had been walking around in, now unrecognizable. She was very sweet, but couldn't help him in what he really needed. Sometimes she said that he had a Japanese accent, but he told her he didn't know Japanese. Or maybe he did?

            Yolie entered his thoughts again. She often did. 

            'Yolie, where are you? I love you. I don't know why, but I remember seeing your face. So happy, but then suddenly so hurt. I was leaving. But man, where to? Did you love me? Do you? Area you married? Did you cut your hair? I hope not. It's beautiful this way. Wait for me. That's what I told you, didn't I? And you said- I don't know what you said. Geeze, why can't I remember? I'm sure you're voice is beautiful, just like you. I bet-' His thoughts were broken, when Jade asked him something.

            "What?" He asked, blushing a little.

            "I asked if you wanted to go to another store, or would you rather go home?" She smiled, just like a warm grandmother.

            "Let's go home." Izzy said, smiling at the small, but tough, old lady.

*********Time Whoosh**********

            A few days later, Yolie left the hotel they were staying at, saying she was going out of a walk. It was getting dark, but that didn't stop the stream of people.

            The slightly chilly weather enveloped her body, and she smiled, breathing in the semi-polluted air. Not beautiful, but it was different than at home. Where everything felt, smelled, and tasted like Izzy. Here, was different, strange from what she was used to. For the best, though.

            She stopped in a small diner, called the La Mien Alcove. She wasn't very good at French, but her English was fair. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to talk much. She sat in a booth, far in the back, and awaited her waiter. (Sad joke, I know)

            When he arrived, she ordered a Latté (I don't know how to spell it) and sat back in her chair.

            And once again, she saw a rustling red head. Yolie shook her head, trying to get rid of the image of her head. But it became larger, as the waiter revealed the head to have shoulders, a body, and legs. He was walking with a woman, clearly worn out.

*********Time Whoosh**********

            Izzy and Jade had been looking all over New York City, looking for someone named Yolie. In every phone book, on the Internet, but no one by that name. He didn't seem to be anywhere either.

            They had stopped at La Mien Alcove for a bite to eat before heading back home. Izzy was discouraged, but wanted to have hope. Be strong.  For Jade, if no one else. 

            Izzy sat down in a booth, opposite Jade, and started to speak when a young woman with long, violet hair ran up to them.

            "Izzy? Izzy, it that you?" She said exasperatedly in Japanese.

            But he understood. He knew Japanese after all. He glanced at Jade, who beamed, tears in her eyes, although she had no ideas what the woman had said.

            He took another look at the girl. She had small glasses, long, purple hair, and chocolate brown eyes. It was Yolie.

            "Yolie? Are you Yolie?" I answered back in Japanese.  

            Her eyes were brimmed with tears, and she flung herself on him, "Yes! Izzy! It's me! Yolie! The papers said you were dead! Izzy, oh, I missed you so much! I can't believe it's you!"

            She kissed him on the lips, which caused him to blush, but enjoyed it anyways.

*********Time Whoosh**********

            He pushed her away gently and asked, "Yolie? What are you talking about?"

            Yolie realized that the old woman had conveniently left.

            'He, he doesn't know? Does he remember? Does he still love me? Oh, I can't believe I kissed him!' She thought, mentally smacking herself.

            "Izzy, it's me, Yolie. Don't you remember?" She asked, horrified.

            He replied, "I remember you, but why was I in the papers? Why did I leave you? I love you, but I don't remember anything else."

            She sighed, relived that he still loved her, "Izzy, you went away to war! WW3, remember? You went 3 years ago. You left in a helicopter, and you promised me that you'd come back, that I waited for you. I waited Izzy, and you finally came back!"

*********Time Whoosh**********

            Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered everything. That the bomb dropped, as he blacked out. 

            He whispered, "And you said, 'I promise Izzy. I'll wait for you."

            Her eyes sparkled, and she let tears of joy fall. She lunged at him once again, and whispered, "I love you" as they pulled each other into a long and happy moment.

                        End

Done! Much better then the first ending, don't you think? Yeah, I decided this was a second chapter, not a sequel.

Izzy: Am I really THAT sad?

Yolie: Hey! I thought it was beautiful!

Miaa: Besides, would you rather it be Kenyako or Koumi?

Both: No!

Miaa: KOUYAKO FOREVER!!! Bye!  ~Miaa


End file.
